


Roller-coaster Rendezvous

by FairyFoolish



Series: The Power of Fools [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Dean, Chef Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFoolish/pseuds/FairyFoolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to get over his fear of roller coasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller-coaster Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a smattering of prequel short stories that take place in this AU that I have clunking around in my head.  
> Once I have all the prequel stories up I'll start the lengthy fic.  
> Rich Cas whose family disapproves of Dean.  
> Middle class Dean who doesn't think he's good enough for him.

“How about this one?” Dean turned to look where his boyfriend had once been standing only to find an empty piece of air. “Wh…Where’d you go?” He spun around once to survey the area and then spotted the small patch of brown hair trying to hide behind a tree that was clearly planted in the middle of the cement to make the place look ‘greener’. “ _Cas_!” He marched over to find the other boy pouting with his arms cross.

“I don’t want to ride  _any_  of them.” He said in a soft timid whine.

“But we’re at an amusement park! You have to ride at least  _one_  rollercoaster.”

“Who says?”

“ _I_ says.”

“Well I’m not going to.”

“Come on! We came here almost primarily so you could get over this fear of rollercoaster’s.”

“I thought we came here because  _you_  forgot my birthday on Tuesday.”

“… Well that too. BUT I’m determined to help you through this fear. Now come on.”

Cas stood in place. He turned his head in defiance to look off at something in the distance and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Are we really going to play this game?” Cas said nothing but sniffed lightly to punctuate his pout even more. “Cause you know I’ll win.” Still Cas stayed silent but his gaze shot to Dean quickly and then went back to whatever he was pretending to glare at. He knew that Dean got his way when he was persistent. And Dean knew, that he knew.

“All right then.” Dean said as if he was going to his last resort. “You leave me no choice.” And just as easily as a child picks up a teddy bear, Dean hoisted Cas over his shoulder.

“No please! Dean stop! Stop it! Stop it let me go! Let go of me!  _Dean_! Put me down right now! Put me down! I demand that you put me down this instant!” Cas’s cries for mercy were accompanied by as much flailing as a senior in high school could muster without looking like a complete toddler.

“All right, all right.” Dean smirked, setting him down gently.

“Don’t you give me that look. Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me? I thought this was my birthday present.” He pouted again.

“It is. I’m sorry.” Moving to stand behind him, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s torso and rested his chin on his shoulder. “But you’ve got to face your fears. I’ll be right next to you. Just go on one ride.”

“I’ve been on rides today.”

“You know what I mean. Go on at least one rollercoaster with me. Please?”

“You really shouldn’t be asking me to do anything. I’m still upset that you forgot my birthday.”

Dean tilted his head gently so his lips were against Cas’s ear. “ _Please_.” He whispered seductively.

For a moment Cas forgot where they were and almost let out a small moan but quickly snapped his eyes open and pulled himself out of his boyfriends grasp. “Okay fine. Just one.”

“Yay!” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and led him through the weaving maze of bars that made up the line and got them right to the front in no time. There was hardly anyone there since it was the end of January. Almost no one was at the park.

But faced with getting in that death trap of a car, Cas tried to turn back, only to come face to face with that smirk again. “Oh no you don’t. You can’t run away now. We’re next in line.”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“Yes you can. Just breathe. I’m right here. Okay?”

A pause. And then a voice over a speaker announced for them to enter the car and Dean raised an eyebrow as if to ask, ‘Well? Are we going or aren’t we?’ Cas sighed. “Okay.”

The slid into the seat of the first car and as soon as the bar clicked tight against their thighs Cas’s hand tightened on Dean’s. He let out a small whine of discomfort.

“You’re okay. I’m right here.” He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

But as soon as the cars lurched forward and began to move along the track Cas’s heart starting racing.

“I can’t do this. I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t. Get me off this thing.” He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder and let out another whine, this time filled with fear more than discomfort. “Please don’t make me do this.”

“Hey,” Dean said using his free hand to tilt Cas’s face to look at him. “I won’t let anything happen to you. It’s just a ride.”

“A ride of death! Do you know how many people die on these things?”

“Probably not as many that die from cooking accidents. What with all the knives and fires going on.”

“… That’s not funny.”

“I thought it was pretty funny.”

“You’re not helping.”

“Here.” Dean leaned down and let their lips touch softly. Cas closed his eyes, breathed in Dean’s scent and he was calm for a moment. “There. Better?”

Cas pulled away with a gentle, “Yes.” But then they caught onto the conveyer that started pulling the cars up the steep incline that would start their decent and they were pushed back into their seats to face the clouded sky. “No!” Cas quickly changed his mind and buried his face back in his protector’s shoulder.

“What? But that always works. A kiss can’t even solve this?”

“Well it did. But then I looked and all I see is twisting metal and us sitting in this rickety old box and all that’s keeping us in is this bar. Shouldn’t we get one of those things that go over your head or something?”

“But the kiss  _did_  work?”

“While it was in practice. Yes. But not now.”

“Well if that’s the only way to keep you calm the whole ride. I guess I have no choice.” Another devilishly handsome grin and Dean let their lips mesh just as they reached the tip of the peak.

The cars sped down the track, twisting and swerving. But Dean kept one hand on the bar for leverage to keep him steady, one hand laced with his boyfriends, and his lips locked in a two and a half minute kiss.

They were lost in a kiss as only teenagers could be. Completely oblivious to the outside world. The wind rushing by, the screaming of others on the ride, the clanging of the metal wheels on the tracks all disappeared.

And then.

“Please exit the ride carefully and take all belongings with you.”

“It’s over?” Cas blinked as he broke out of the kiss, watching the bar that was pinning them in let up on its hold.

“Yup. It’s over.” Dean stood and stepped out of the car, then held his hand out for Cas. “That wasn’t so bad was it? And you didn’t die did you?”

“I guess not.” He took his hand and they started walking toward the exit.

“Told you it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Only cause you attacked me. I was caught off guard.”

“You liked it.” Dean grinned.

“Oh jeez.” Cas’s face turned an instant pink and he buried his face in the hand that wasn’t latched to Dean’s.

“What?” Dean took his gaze from Cas to look around and try to figure out what had caught his attention. Then he saw their picture on one of the screens outside the ride. Caught on camera were the two of them in their lip lock. Rather passionately going at it too. “Oh.” Dean said with a small laugh.

“Why do you always embarrass me?” Cas muttered as some girls walked past giggling after seeing the picture. They had probably taken pictures on their phone of the screen.

“I’d like two copies.”

“What!?” Cas turned to Dean just in time to see him handing the woman behind the counter his money as she handed him a prints of the picture.

“Come on! It’s a great picture.” He said wrapping an arm around Cas’s shoulders as he handed him one of the photos, looking at the other himself.

Cas took it almost suspiciously and looked at their faces on the glossy paper. “It  _is_ kind of cute.” He lamented.

Dean smiled. He had won as always. He ran his hand against Cas’s arm and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy birthday Babe. Sorry I’m such a jerk sometimes.”

“No it’s okay.” Cas smiled and ran a finger across the picture gently. “Sometimes… I kinda like it.”


End file.
